Pokemon: Sun & Moon- Ashtyn's Alolan Adventures
by AshK1980
Summary: Full Summary in Episode 01. Please Favorite, Follow, and review if you wish to. Enjoy! FemAsh! The other Alolan Pokemon School characters(Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles) will also be involved. Since I can only pick four, I had to pick and choose. New Title.


_**Pokemon Sun & Moon- Ashtyn's Alolan Adventures**_

 _ **Author:**_ AshK1980

 _ **Fiction Rated T for Safety**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't, never have, and never will own Pokemon. This idea just came to me. I am only writing Fan Fiction for enjoyment and only own this story.

 _ **Summary:**_ Ash is really a girl named Ashtyn from Pallet Town. Because she was tall for her age, Ashtyn was made fun of by other girls, as well as Gary. There were only two girls that didn't make fun of her, a girl named Serena Gabena, who she met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, and a girl named Leaf Green who she grew up with. After Gary started acting like a jerk to her and her father passed away a year before she started her journey, she decided to pretend to be a boy. . Now that she's in Alola, she is getting tired of hiding her true self. In other words, she has had enough this Charade. Ashtyn decides it's time to reveal his, or rather her secret.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This story takes place after Lusamine was saved in the Ultra Adventures Series. Old friends will return and discover her secret. The Alola Group will be the first to find out her secret. This will not be a One-Shot. Also there are no pairings decided yet. Also, this will not be a blond Ashley Fanfic. There are too many of those out there. Serena, Leaf, Professor Samuel Oak and Gary have always known she was a girl. The rest of the characters always thought she was a boy because she hid it so well. Obviously Ashtyn's Pokemon know her true gender.

 _ **Ages:**_ Ash/Ashtyn Ketchum: 16, Serena: 16, Gary: 16, Leaf: 16, Lillie: 16, Kiawe: 18, Sophocles: 12, Lana: 13, Mallow: 17, May: 14, Dawn: 13, Iris: 12, Misty: 16

 _ **Episode 01: Revelation in Alola!**_

* * *

It was a typical morning in Alola, Ash got up and stretched as he headed to the bathroom to wash up before he heads to the trainer school. Ash had a secret that only his Pokemon and four other people knew. Ash was actually a girl named Ashtyn. It had been about two weeks since the group saved Lusamine from Nihilego and about one week since Professor Kukui married Professor Burnet. Ashtyn was getting tired of holding up her Charade. She had been pretending to be a boy for too long. Gary and her were on decent terms now, have been since her Charizard defeated Gary's Blastoise in the Johto League Silver Conference Tournament She just didn't feel confident in revealing her true gender until now. First she sent an e-mail to Serena and Leaf telling them she wanted them there when she revealed her secret to her Pokemon School friends. However, she wanted to reveal it to Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet on her own. The two girls understood. She needed a bit longer to reveal things to her other friends. The League of Pokemon Leagues already knew because Professor Oak told them. They decided to keep it a secret until Ashtyn decided to reveal it herself. She also remember that Professor Samuel Oak had also told the other Regional Professors and Gym Leaders about her ttrue gender, but they also decided to play along with Ashtyn's ambitions until she revealed her true self. All of her accomplishments were under the name Ashtyn "Ash" Alana Ketchum Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, Female but anyone that didn't know about her true nature always saw her as male.

After Ashtyn got done with the e-mail to Serena and Leaf, she undid her hair and let it fall down to it's actual length of mid-back she had been able to fold her hair from her shoulder down under the rest of her hair to make it appear shorter. She had been growing it out since she got to Alola. She didn't really like posing as a boy when she got to Alola, but forced herself to anyway. She then grabbed one of her female outfits and a small bow for her hair, her necklace and a pair of her earrings that she hid in the back of her closet behind her male clothes and accessories. She then headed to the bathroom without Kukui seeing her at all surprisingly. Once she got into the bathroom and closed the door, she stripped and undid her chest bindings. It had been a long time since she was able to do this, not since her and Serena had some Childhood friend time in Kalos. She felt so free now. She was definitely going to tell Kukui first and Professor Burnet second. Although if they were both here, she could tell them at the same time.

As she readied the bath water, she admired herself in the mirror. She also put some bubbles in her bath and and took out her shaving supplies. She giggled to herself as she couldn't figure out why Misty, May, Dawn and Iris never figure out her secret. She threw out clue after clue trying to tip them off. She was also surprised that Brock and Tracy never figured it out. After her shaving needs, she laid back in the tub letting the black dye wash out of her hair revealing her true Auburn-Brown hair color. As she relaxed in the tub she couldn't believe how much she has changed over the ears, she went from under-developed tall for age girl, to what she thought was Model, Contest and Showcase material. She still wanted to be a Pokemon Master, that would not change one bit, she would just be pursuing her dreams as herself. She now looked like a 16 year old girl that she had always been. She was now 5'6" tall, a little taller than average, but not too tall.

After her relaxing bath, Ashtyn put on a blue bra and panties, blue over the knee stockings, her blue/light blue skirt, blue/light blue Poke belt, a light blue V-Neck shirt with blue waves embroidered on it. She also styled her now mid-back length Auburn-Brown wavy hair and put her star-shaped earrings in her ears. She also put a small light blue bow in her hair. She also put on her necklace with a light blue/blue pendant attached to it. Ashtyn heard Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet downstairs.

"Ash, are you home? It's almost time to go to school." Professor Kukui said.

"You don't want to be late do you?" Professor Burnet asked.

A much softer and higher and shyer voice came from the loft after the two professors called out, "I'm coming Professor."

"Kukui, that doesn't sound like Ash. Are you sure it's him?" Professor Burnet asked.

"It's him or should I say her." Professor Kukui said as he smiled, "I think she's finally ready to reveal her secret."

"What do you mean her?" Professor Burnet asked.

"I'll let her tell you," Professor Kukui said as he called up toward the loft, "come on down Ashtyn it's okay my girl."

A girl with Chesnut-Brown hair worn in waves down to her mid-back came down with her Poke Belt around her waist and her Pikachu on her right shoulder.

Once she got off the ladder she turned around and addressed both Professor Burnet and Professor Kukui, but mainly to Professor Kukui, "How did you know I was really a girl Professor?" Ashtyn inquired.

"I have always known, and so has Principal Samson Oak, Wicke, and Lusamine," Kukui said, then continued, "Your Professor Oak told us. All of the Professors and all of the leagues and Battle Frontier Frontier Brains did. They just kept it under wraps until you decided to reveal yourself. All of your accomplishments are under the name Ashtyn Alana Ketchum, female, of Pallet Town in the official computer records, but as far as common knowledge is concerned, all your accomplishments are listed under the name of Ash Ketchum, male, of Pallet Town."

"I see," Ashtyn said with a smile and a shrug, "I want everyone I've encountered here in Alola so far that doesn't know my true nature to wait outside the school. It's about time I show my true self. All of my Pokemon already know about my true nature."

"Wonderful my dear," Kukui said with a smile, then continued, "you head over to the school and I will have everyone meet you there."

Ashtyn smiled and giggled, she then hugged the professor, "thank you so much Professor! I will see everyone there."

With that, Ashtyn headed back up to her loft to gather the stuff she needed for the school day.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later, at the Pokemon School...**_

* * *

Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie, Lana, and Kiawe are waiting outside the doors for Ash, when a girl about Ash's age with wavy mid-back length hair and an outfit that clearly shows she's a girl walks up with Ash's Pikachu on her shoulder. The five students are suspicious at first, but look into the girls eyes and gasp.

"Ash?" Lillie asks as she evaluates the girl, "since when are you a girl?" Lillie asked of her friend, "Are you really Ash?"

Ashtyn sighs as she blushes out of embarrassment, "I have always been a girl. I've been just dressing as a boy since the beginning of my journey."

"Why Ash?" Lana asked curiously, "are you ashamed of being a girl?"

"You shouldn't be," Mallow said with a gentle smile, "you should be proud of who and what you are."

Ashtyn sighs again, "I was very tall for my age and was made fun of for it, Gary old me I didn't look like a girl, even though he knew I was one. He's the one that started making fun of me. I also didn't look like a girl because I had shorter hair than even Gary. I posed as a boy for so long, that I started acting like one. When I started looking more like a girl, I bound my chest and only took my bindings off when I was alone. I frequently didn't swim that much, and when I did, I usually swam in a T-shirt and swimming trunks. When I was done swimming with my friends, I waited for everybody to get out of the pool or the water before I went to change. The only time I could be a girl was the short times I traveled alone between Regions with just Pikachu. Of course, all of my Pokemon know that I'm actually a girl."

"Can we still call you Ash?" Kiawe asked curiously, "Ash can be short for a lot of names."

"That's fine," Ashtyn said with a smile, "my full name is Ashtyn Alana Ketchum. It's nice to meet you all again."

"So Ash is short for Ashtyn?" Sophocles asked curiously. Receiving a nod from Ashtyn, Sophocles smiled and continued, "that's a very pretty name."

Ashtyn blushes, smiles and curtsies, "Thank you very much!"

With that, the group of four girls and two boys head up to their classroom so they can start the day.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Ashtyn made her way to Professor Kukui's place and entered and headed upstairs only to be greeted by two familiar faces.

* * *

 _ **Later on at Kukui's place, where Ashtyn was staying...**_

* * *

When Ashtyn arrived at her loft at Kukui's place, two familiar faces greeted her. They were the only other friends, besides Gary and her classmates at the Pokemon School, that knew of her true nature. Seeing the two familiar faces caused Ashtn to squeal a very girly squeal and embrace her two old friends in a hug.

One of them was her old traveling companion in Kalos. The other one was her childhood friend from before she started her journey. They were the only two girls that didn't make fun of her height. They were Serena Gabena and Leaf Green. Leaf had her hair down and was wearing a powder blue sleeveless top, a pink skirt, pink and powder blue tennis shoes with powder blue knee-high socks. She had a yellow bag down beside her. Serena was wearing her second Kalos outfit. Ashtyn squealed as she hugged her two old friends.

"Hey Leaf, Serena, it's been a while!" Ashtyn exclaimed happily as she put her arms around her two old friends, "I was wondering when I would see you again. I should introduce you two to my friends at the Pokemon School! You'll like them!"

"Ashtyn," Serena said with a smile, "I see you finally decided to reveal your true self finally. I'm so proud of you."

Leaf smiled as she looked toward Ashtyn, "You are going to tell your other friends aren't you? I mean, they do have a right to know who you really are."

"I know that Leaf," Ashtyn said with a smile as she continued, "I just don't know when I will see them again. I'm really am at the Pokemon school to learn more about Pokemon. I am also a member of a team called the Ultra Guardians, our job is to find Ultra Beasts, capture them, and return them back to their own world known as Ultra Space. I've also met Solgaleo the Legendary Alolan Pokemon of the sun."

Not happy with being ignored, Pikachu's cheeks sparked and shocked the three girls causing them to fall on the floor twitching from the electricity.

"Pikachu!" The three girls scolded the Electric mouse, Pikachu then had a sad look on his face. As soon as the three old friends saw the look on Pikachu's face, they stopped twitching, stood up and laughed. Pikachu laughed too as the three girls then proceeded to hug him and pet him.

Once the petting of Pikachu stopped, Ashtyn heard Professor Kukui and Burnet enter the house, "hey Leaf, Serena, I'm going to introduce yyou to Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. The two of you can then spend the night and I can introduce you to the others tomorrow."

Serena and Leaf nodded as they giggled and followed Ashtyn down the ladder.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_ Ashtyn introduces Serena and Leaf to everyone at the Pokemon School. She then takes them to Aether Paradise to introduce them to Lusamine, Wicke, and Faba. The group of three girls also do some training on MeleMele Island with their Pokemon. What will happen? Be on the lookout to find out!

 _ **Next Time on Pokemon Sun**_ _ ** & Moon- Ashtyn's Alolan Adventures**_ _ **- Episode 02: Enter Serena and Leaf!**_ Coming Soon!

Well what did you think? Let me know and don't forget to Fave and Follow if you wish to.


End file.
